Lonely Roses and Falling Petals
by KukkiaKipu
Summary: It's the fall dance, but Flora isn't going, she wants to go, but she doesn't want a feeling of loneliness to overcome her when the slow dancing is on. But then Helia comes into her life. Romance, you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Sorry if you don't like me writing romances between Flora and Helia the whole time, but I have about a million floating around my head, and I love getting them down on paper and seeing what you guys think.**

**Summary: Its the fall dance, but Flora isn't going. She wants to, but she doesn't want a feeling of loneliness to overcome her while the slow dancing is on. But then Helia comes into her life.**

**Another author's note: I suck at summeries.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, my name is Igno Staraffi and I am Italian. No, I'm not, and I don't own Winx Club, what do you think?**

Lonely Roses and Falling Petals

"Flora dawling, zip me will you?" Stella signaled from her changing cubicle. Flora walked over and zipped up a sunny yellow mini-dress which puffed out over her hips and ended quite a way above her knee.

"So, have you tried on any dresses yet, I can give you constructive critisism if you want?" Stella asked Flora, Who looked remotely, but unbelievably interested in doing up the zip. "Well?" Stella tapped her foot.

"What? Oh, um, I'm not going to the dance, I'm just here to help you guys out..." Flora looked quite sad at the factt that she wouldn't get to take part in the party.

"WHAT!?" Stella was shocked. She had never heard such nonsense in her life. "I envy you in some ways Flora, you get to flirt with boys, but I've only got one guy!"

"Fl-Flirt?" It was Flora's turn to be shocked

"Yeah, like dancing close, or showing off a bit, or showing off a bit of leg..." Stella twirled and kicked her leg into a wire stand

"If I did that, people would probably mistake me for some kind of a stripper!" Flora yelled, a passing customer stared at her, Stella drew the cubicle curtain.

"I used to do it!" said Stella

"Exactly!"

Stella sighed. "Well, I give up," Stella walked out of the cubicle, leaving Flora looking down cast.


	2. Chapter 2

Lonely Roses and Falling Petals

Flora wandered around the shop, fingering the silk dresses and feeling the smooth fabric, until she saw the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. She flicked through the sizes and found out that there was only one left in her size. I was silk, and pale pink. It reached the floor and had a slit up to the top of her leg.

"Are you going to buy that? Its the last left in my size and-" said a vibrant blonde girl, before she was stopped by Flora.

"Yes, I'm buying it," Flora said quickly, _I hope it comes in handy... _The blonde girl scowled and stormed off, while Flora bought the dress.

Later that Evening...

"I look fabulous!" Stella stared at herself in the mirror, she had dicided to buy the mini-dress in the shop and had her down, "Because I go with the rule, If you wear a short skirt, you should really mess up your hair!" She flicked her own around the place.

"Vain as always," said Musa twirling in her bood-red chinese dress

"Too right!" Tecna shoved Stella as she beamed in her purple strappy dress/

"Shush about Stella, and more about me!" said Bloom, posing in her sky-blue off the shoulder mini-dress.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Flora," Layla was concerned about her friend. She was wearing a green one-shoulder dress.

"Yeah, I found a rose when I was having a walk earlier, and I've been meaning to paint it for a while now." Flora was wearing a white overall skirt.

"Suit yourself, but if you need us, or change your mind, you know where we are." Layla replied

"Thanks, I appreaciate the kind thought." Flora sighed, picked up her paint brushes and headed for the art rooms.

On the quad

"Hello Helia, found any girls yet?" Saladin grinned at his nephew.

"Nah" Helia replied, "Miss Faragonda, do you mind if I have a look around your art rooms, I'm very interested in the art that Alfea students do,"

"Of course not, Helia," Miss Faragonda replied, "Just be careful," Then went back to talking to Saladin. Helia wandered off. He wasn't particularly into girls as much as Brandon or Sky. He caught some girls giving him a playful wink as he passed, but just ignored them. He found the art rooms with no trouble at all.

Helia had been staring at some of Alfea's artwork for a while, when he heard a voice say, "Why can't I get this damn stem right!?" He looked around the corner, to see a pretty girl looking frustrated at a piece of artwork. He smiled.

"You need any help?" He asked with a grin in his voice. Flora jumped and turned around. She blushed.

"W-why aren't you out on the quad?" Flora asked, more quietly than usual.

"Had no-one to dance with," Helia took a stool and dragged it next to Floras and sat down.

"If you want help, then the reason why you're not getting the stem right is because you aren't adding enough shading, here," Helia took Flora's hand (which was holding the paintbrush) and guided it gently over the picture and left it looking more alive. He let go of Flora's hand. Her hand was trembling and Flora herself was tingling with exitment.

"How do you know so much about art?" Said Flora, gazing at her transformed picture.

"I transferred to Red Fountain from art school," Helia explained

"But why would you leave art school, when you have so much art potencial?"

"For one reason, my uncle, Saladin, wanted me to transfer, and -..." Flora interrupted him by dropping her paintbrush and knocking over the pot of water, _Saladin's nephew?! Oh yeah, like he would like me now..._

_"_You okay?" Helia asked, startled

"Oh, sorry, yeah..." Flora bent over to pick up her paintbrush and mop up the water, as she emerged she apoligised again and said, "So yeah, second reason?

"What? Oh yeah, well the other reason is, you wouldn't believe it, but all the girls at art school are so stuck up! My uncle told me there were some really nice ones at Alfea..."

"Oh he did, did he?" Flora grinned, "Was he telling the truth?"

"I didn't think so when I first arrived, but now I think he was..."

Flora's eyes were shining, with, like, a TON of hope... There was a long pause.

"If your painting's finished, I'll wash up your art stuff and you could go get into a dress and then..." Helia paused

"Then what?"

"We could go outside and dance..."

"You mean...Together?" _But why in his right mind would he want to dance with me??? _Thought Flora

"Yeah, together," Helia sighed out

"Oh I don't know...I mean-"

"C'mon Flora, you will get tired of being on your own after a while,"

"Oh, okay then..."

"Brilliant, I bet you look stunning in your dress..." Helia winked, Flora blushed, "Off you go then," Helia started gathering the paint brushes, and Flora walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of Helia's sight, she skipped out on to the quad to tell her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, exams are on and I also have other storys I have to finish, I have NO time!!**

Lonely Roses and Falling Petals

"LAYLA, MUSA, STELLA!!" Flora yelled at the top of her voice, "Come over here!"

"Whats up? Wheres the fire?" said Stella as herself Musa, and Layla walked over

"You will NEVER guess what!" said Flora

"What?" They thought it couldn't be as good as she made it seem.

"Well, I was in the art rooms, and this guy turned up!" Flora was SO excited

"Well its not like thats too exciting..." Musa yawned

"I'm not finished yet! Anyway, he was helping me with my painting, and we just talking, getting to know eachother, and then, HE ASKED ME TO DANCE!"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? WE HAVE TO GET YOU READY NOW!!!" Stella dragged Flora away, with Musa and Layla following.

In Flora's Dorm

"No, Flora, you want to look _sexy,_ you want to look _outrageous!!" _Stella yelled at Flora tugging at her hair

"OW, Stell, calm down!" Flora massaged her head, "He's probably just being friendly, you know, making sure I was okay..." Flora sighed

"Flora, don't start thinking like that!" Layla said as she powdered Flora's face, "Why would he start getting romantic with the whole painting thing?" Layla grinned, "Just because he wants to be friends? Forget that! He wants to be MORE than friends, WAY more than friends!" Flora couldn't help grinning

"And wallah! Brunette and BRILLIANT!" Stella marveled at her hair-styling tecnique on Flora's hair. She had pulled it up into a loose bun and clasped it with a large pink and silver butterfly clasp. "So, what dress are you wearing?" asked Stella, Flora had forgotten about the dress, then she remembered the dress she had bought earlier, she KNEW it would come in handy!

"Oh, just something I bought earlier..."

"Well hurry! We don't want him to get bored waiting for you!" Musa hurried Flora into the bathroom and left her in there so she could change.

In the Art Rooms

Helia washed his hands from the paint, and gazed at the painting once more. Helia smiled to himself as he remembered how shy and innocent Flora looked. He observed the petals on the painting, the part she had done without him, it was very good. She was different, he had already established that, and she had agreed to dance with him, he couldn't wait. Just then Flora appeared.

"Hey..." She said shyley. Helia's jaw dropped, she looked amazing. Her white overall's from earlier didn't show off her proper figure, but he was outstanded by her perfect hourglass body.

"Hello?" Flora clicked her fingers

"What? Oh sorry, you look beautiful!"

"Th-thankyou..."

"Now, if you don't mind, I would like to take you out on to that dance floor, hold you, and make some other guys very jealous!" Helia grinned and held out his arm, Flora blushed. Just then, a guy and a girl came into the art rooms, kissing.

"We can always count on the art rooms to be empty," said the guy, not noticing Flora and Helia.

"We sure can..." said the girl as she was pushed on to the table to make out with the guy. For the fun of it, Helia cleared his throat. The girl and the guy flipped their heads round and gasped.

"Sorry Helia, don't tell Saladin!" The guy and the girl ran out of the room

"Forget them, lets go dance, I _still _want to make some other guys jealous," Helia winked. Flora managed a nod, but was a bit bemused by what had just happened.

On The Quad

For a while, the fast music was on, and everyone was dancing madley, and there were bright loghts as far as the eye could see. But then the slow music started.

"Do you want me to go now?" Flora asked

"What? Why?" Helia was shocked, _Doesn't she like me?? _He thought

"Because the slow music is starting, and, well, you probably wouldn't want to be seen with me," Helia stilled looked shocked, and Flora started to walk away, when she realised Helia was still holding on to her hand. He grinned.

"Oh I don't want to be seen with you do I?" Helia pulled her closer, "I think you might find that you're wrong," He pulled her closer still and started to slow dance with her. Flora was totally speechless, she looked over to her friends, who were grinning madly at her, especially Stella.

Helia didn't talk to Flora, he just looked into her eyes and held her closer than had ever held anyone else before.

**The End...?**

**Mwah ha ha... This is my secret hint for a sequel...**

**Some ramdom peep: Oh, very smooth, Whoopwhoop2flora**

**It is, isn't it...**


End file.
